His Curiosity Drew Him to a Short Story
by purplerave
Summary: Thinking he was alone in the tower Beast boy sneak's into Raven's room hoping to find something to entertain him. Upon his arrival He notice's that he's not alone. There lying on her bed fast asleep was Raven. She hadn't heard him come in so he approached


**AU**: Okay here's another short story I just want to get out of my head! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it

**His Curiosity Drew Him to a Short Story**

'I'm soooo bored!'

Beast boy walked all throughout titan's tower, knowing he was all by himself. "Why did everyone have to leave me behind! Robin and Starfire are at some kind of super hero convention, that I couldn't go too. Cyborg went to visit Bumble bee at Titians East and Raven! God only knows where Raven is!" Beast boy threw his hands up into the air and let out an agitated breath. "Even if I knew where Raven was she wouldn't want to be anywhere near me. Man…I'm so alone."

He shaped his face into a sulk while he walked down the corridor with his head hung low and his feet dragging against the floor. He went right passed Raven's door when suddenly his ears picked up and his head followed suite. His eyes were following the entrance that led straight into her room. An idea had just struck the shape shifter.

"Since nobodies home, I could go into Raven's room, and look around for a bit. Just to, ya know, learn about my teammate and all," A mischievous grin planted its self into Beast boy's face and his eyes glinted "maybe find something to talk to her about so we could get along better, stuff like that."

Then in a blink of an eye he shifted into a spider and crawled underneath the door, it was a tight fit but he made it to the other side safe and sound. He shifted back into his human form and let his eyes adjust. It was slightly dark in Raven's room, but it wasn't pitch black like he had expected.

All along her walls were bookshelves and statues, with some very weird looking paintings in the background. 'Man Rae your choice in décor is what I would expect from a blind man.' Her curtains were drawn and black, making sure that only a small amount of light could make its way into her room.

As Beast boy's gaze fell upon the bed he saw a small light coming from the headboard. He made his way towards the foot of the bed and saw that there was something lying ontop of it.

The light that was coming from the headboard turned out to be a small reading lamp. 'But why would Raven leave the light on? She's not the kind of person t-' His thought's were caught when he finally took a look down and noticed exactly what was on the bed.

Fear and dread flooded his body before he felt the desperate need to run. As soon as he saw the gleam of the first strand of violet hair a million half thoughts ran through his brain. Before he could even register what was going on his body had bounded for the door, but he stopped himself before he could make it to the other side.

That's right, HE stopped HIMSELF the lack of horrible threats and explosions caused him to pause. He waited wondering if his head was going to be knocked off at any moment, but the surprising thing is, it wasn't. Slowly he turned himself around and made his cautious approach back towards the foot of the bed.

'Why am I not in serious pain right now? He wondered 'I should have died two seconds ago'. His questions were answered as he peeked over the bed. There lying on top of her sheets with her cloak nowhere to be found, and her head resting on top of one of her pillows, was Raven sleeping soundlessly on her side, with a peacefully look gracing her features.

Time seemed to slow as Beast boy's full focus was on Raven's sleeping countanance. Her hair was spread against her pillow making her look as if her face was nestled into a sea of lavender.

Then he remembered something 'Lately Raven hasn't been sleeping too well' He smiled as he saw her take in a deep breath and take a hold of her pillow, drawing it closer to her. 'It looks like she's doing a little better though. I should leave her alone.'

But before he could take a step his eye's caught a hold of something. Her movement caused him to take notice of a small journal that had a leather cover and bind, and on top of it was inscribed "Raven's Journal". It was lying open waiting for Beast boy to read it. He moved towards it but before he could get any farther he stopped.

'No! I can't that's Raven's private journal! I can't just take it and read it. She'll know that I took, because I'm the only one who would do something like this.' He turned his head away from it almost dismissing the matter (the key word being almost of course). 'But,' A mysterious glint hinted in his eyes 'if I just stood here and read the latst entry then, she would have no idea!'

The little voice of reason and respect was completely tuned out as he reached over Raven and grabbed her journal, along with the pen that was on top of it. But as he brought the items back towards him he dropped the pen onto the open page, leaving a nice ink blot in the margin of the paper. 'Shoot! I hope she doesn't notice that.' He glanced down at the sleeping form on the bed. Seeing Raven still resting soundlessly he continued on.

He placed the pen on top of his ear so that it wouldn't fall from his slippery fingers and started reading.

'Yesterday I felt…'

_So overwhelmed with all of the emotions that people were emitting. And when I tried to sleep later that night the essence of those emotions lingered and that made it nearly impossible for me to get some rest. This has been happening to me for the past week and I'm running out of ideas on how I can control these extra emotions. But I do have one last thing I hope will solve my problems._

_I'm going to try and use the strongest emotions I felt yesterday and write something about them. Writing is said to cause relief of emotions and experiences. Hopefully this will work._

_An Adventure without Me_

_A lost childhood memory has resurfaced again something so fascinating that I can't believe I forgot. I remember the crumple of the leaves under my feet. It was the sound of thunder in the stillness of the breeze. The adventure I had with the leaves and the trees, it felt so real I couldn't believe it wasn't. Then there were times when I would lay my head on the soft, cool, crisp grass. It almost felt like a pillow._

_There on that grass I listened to the sounds of nature whispering in my ear. I would hear the conversations of the birds talking amongst the trees. And the rush of the wind that danced with the leaves. The groaning of the branches as they stretched and bent, making my heart jump as I longed to be with my friends._

_But I knew I couldn't there was much work to be done. From dawn to dusk I worked around the house, and then the next day I studied with my mother. But as I hopped out of the car, excitement flowing through my veins I couldn't wait to be freed from this world. So I could dive into my own reality with the wind and the trees assisting me in my might adventure's. Most of them consisted of saving my family from the evil clutches of goblins and giants; inside of a tower so high I could touch the sky._

_So I ran into the house grabbing a beaten up stick that served as my sword. It had marks and scars that told where it has been. With my mighty weapon at hand I dropped my bag into my room and bounded for the door, where my dear friends awaited me. But before I could reach those lovely gates of heaven, to where I could live forever. I heard the booming voice of my mother._

_I turned my head and saw the look in her eyes which told me I couldn't play tonight. So I trudged back to my room with a sad look on my face. I felt my heart swallow up into itself as it began to break. With one glance out the window I could see the glowing light of the sun dipping down into the trees._

_Hiding it's self so the moon could gleam. And while I watched this display of color I realized the sun was saying its goodbye. It looks as if a battle of light and dark was commencing and it seems the darkness is winning. I jumped toward the window taking two whole leaps to see the sun make its leave._

_As the darkness covered the sky my heart mourned for its return, it was as if a long lost love was disappearing again. I took a glance upward and my heart swelled with awe and wonder. The moon was beaming so beautifully, a light in the dark or so it would seem. Then it dawned on me then. Whenever I am in the darkness a light will be there just like the moon is now, until the sun rises again._

_I smiled, a bright smile, and directed it to the trees. they lifted their branches towards my window and smiled back at me. The wind blew through the grass making the illusion of a green wave coming towards me. Everything that was touched by the moonlight seemed to glow. A calm feeling placed it's self unto me. It was like the stillness after a storm on the seas. I lay on my bed mulling the events of today over my head. Realizing that today did hold an adventure, it had nothing to do with me, but with nature._

_Raven._

_Surprisingly this was inspired by one of Beast boy's emotions yesterday. He must have been thinking of a memory it had to be. For something so strong to come off of him. I felt it on our way back from going to the Jump City Lake. It was a scenic drive back towards the city and I noticed that all he did was stare out the window the whole way home._

_He didn't even try to crack a joke and he was quite the whole time. I don't usually write things like this (much less say them), but I found that to be weird, but don't get me wrong I enjoyed it. When Beast boy is quiet, he isn't too unbearable, his company is…calming._

_Whatever memory he was reliving, must be one he visits often. I actually feel better after writing all of this. Maybe this will work and I'll get some sleep tonight._

Beast boy's eyes lingered over the page in a trance after he read the last word, taking in Raven's smell in the room, and the feel of the pages under his finger tips. His senses were heightened more so than usual, and as he looked around her room everything in it screamed her name. Quickly he placed the journal back, and headed towards the door.

But before he left he turned back around and took one final look around. This might be is last chance to see it, considering that he will probably never ever get a glance at it again. But as his eyes landed on the statues and paintings on her walls they didn't look weird or creepy anymore. In fact Beast boy felt that it suited the room just fine.

In the next instant Beast boy had made his way out from underneath the door and back into the corridor. Deciding to head towards the common room for a snack he walked down the hall.

On his way there he reread what he could remember of Raven's journal in his mind. And smiled as he thought about what Raven had wrote of him. The smell of her scent lingered in his nose and, for some reason this triggered a deep emotion inside of him, but he hardly took any notice.

'So she doesn't find me annoying all the time, that's good to know.' Beast boy's smile grew into a grin as he thought about the memory that triggered this all into play. "Who would have thought that a something thing from the past had helped someone like Raven here in the future. Her short story was actually pretty close to my memory, in a few ways."

He chuckled to himself "Reading her journal really put me into a good mood. I hope that it doesn't turn around and bite me in the butt."

**Early the Next Morning… **

Raven awoke from her long slumber, feeling refreshed and anew. She glanced at her bed side clock and found that it was 6:00am in the morning the next day. As she moved to get up from her bed her she spotted her journal on top of it. She picked it up and was about to close it when she noticed there was an ink blot on the page she had written in last night. Carefully she analyzed it "I know I didn't put that there." She mused outloud.

She then took a glance around her bed and her nightstand, searching for something "And where is my pen?!"

_Author's note(IMPORTANT PLEASE READ): If you guy's think I should end the story here let me know, but if you want me to continue then I can. But the second chapter won't be up until after Vulnerable is completed. So let me know what you guys want. If I don't get any reviews then I'll just decide on my own._


End file.
